Aircraft exposed to the elements are vulnerable to deterioration and damage caused by weather phenomena.
For example, freezing temperatures may cause water on or within the skin of the aircraft to expand, thereby forming cracks in the aircraft external skin and reducing the integrity and life of the aircraft.
Also for example, constant thermal change to the carbon fibre composite external skin and paint, and/or other aircraft material caused by heating and cooling cycles introduces stress to the exterior of the aircraft. This can reduce the integrity and life of the aircraft.
Conventionally, temperatures and weather conditions to which an aircraft is exposed is monitored using, for example, a thermometer.